Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods for data transmission and related electronic devices, and, more particularly to methods for data transmission and related electronic devices and input devices for handwritten data capable of performing data sharing among dedicated devices.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunications capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Currently, a handheld device may be equipped with a touch-sensitive display unit. Users can directly perform operations, such as application operations and data input via the touch-sensitive display unit. Users of the handheld devices can slide their fingers to touch the items displayed by the touch screen to issue a command, and perform or control operations corresponding to the selected items. For example, users can click on a drawing button or icon displayed on the touch screen to activate a drawing function, or can click on a navigation button or icon displayed on the touch screen to activate a GPS navigation function.
As user requirements and behaviors change, data (e.g. multimedia files, messages or the like) sharing capability among different devices have become necessities of the handheld devices. Generally, when data is to be shared, users may perform a number of operations to start data transmission. For example, users may have to select data to be shared/transmitted first, select to transmit the data and then select to transmit the data to a user or device and that selects the data to be transmitted via a type of communication protocol, such as via the wireless network, via the Bluetooth or the infra-red communication protocol. After the communication protocol is determined, the determined communication protocol must be activated and the shared data can then be sent to the user to be shared via the activated communication protocol. Such a complex operation and data sharing method, however, may not meet user requirements any more.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a more attractive data transmission method for users.